Seeker Nightbird
by Nightbird1001
Summary: Hello my name is Nightbird, I live with my three brothers during the day but at night I live with a completely different family, one that if I don't be careful I could put my brothers in danger. I am an Autobot, 15, and a pretender; what is a pretender you ask? Well that is me; I can turn from Cybertronian to any living thing I choose in one swift transformation. review please :D
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about my OC the name may be already taken but because of her coloring in her Cybertronian form and what kind she is I just had to name her Nightbird. this story will get better as in story line but I know that there will be grammar mistakes and all that kind of stuff so please tell me if I did anything that needs fixing

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hello my name is Nightbird and I live with my three brothers during the day but at night I live with a completely different family, one that if I don't be careful I could put my brothers in danger. I am an autobot, 15, and a pretender; what is a pretender you ask? Well that is me; I can turn from Cybertronian to any living thing I choose in one swift transformation, and any vehicle. Among Cybertronians I am special and the most powerful, I have red energon flowing through me at all times plus I am the only seeker in the Autobot ranks. You know how most mechs have guns well I have electricity, and can hack the most secure computers in the world faster than Soundwave when he's not being careful to keep the fact that he's on a secret. I used to be fully human with no worries what so ever but the Decepticons decided to attack while I was home alone, they wanted me because I was young and I was human, when I woke up I learned from the autobots that the Decepticons had turned me Cybertronian. I was given their comlink frequency so I could contact them, or more specifically their medic, Ratchet, he could answer any of my questions, which there were many. I was 10 at the time and never told a soul; I go to the base at 12:00AM and return home at 7:00AM; I have done this for five years but it's getting harder since I have become of age my three older brothers have been keeping closer and closer tabs on me and I think their starting to get suspicious that my room is so quiet at night. Oh ya! One more thing I scare the slag out Sunstreaker and Sideswipe XD"

It was so chilly outside even for me as I flew home from base, I mean I could transwarp but it's funner to fly, plus I was the perfect colors being pure black with white trimming. I came within sight of my home and my spark sank the lights were on so I quickly transformed and transwarped into my room, got in bed, and closed my eyes just in time for someone to knock on my door. I waited for a couple more knocks then faked drowsiness and moaned out to my brother "it's only seven in the morning leave me alone"

"Can I come in?" he asked, I mumbled illegibly hopping he would take that as a sign that I was trying to go "back" to sleep; I was trying to go to sleep; I did need sleep but just not as much as I used too. My brother knocked again and this time I did not answer because I really was asleep. My alarm went off at ten, because it was Saturday, I got up and got some breakfast; I can eat food in pretender mode because of this little thing called subspace, I love subspace it makes me a great magician, now you see the remote and now you don't. My brothers were still asleep but should be up in a few minutes so I went to the TV. and turned it on and choose my favorite show or show to be more exact, shark week XD, this week was the worst for my brothers because I had watched so much that they were sick and tired of it and would change it IF they could find the remote, as I said before I LOVE SHARK WEEK! When they raced down the stairs and saw what I was watching their faces dropped faster than Sunstreaker's when his perfect paint job gets scratched, dinged, or nicked in any way shape or form. They were sulking as they ate their breakfast acting as if this was their last breakfast really hammering it on, fake gagging and saying that a shark was eating them from the inside out, or that they were pretty sure that the cereal was shark instead of processed foods, _lots of eye rolling going on from the audience at the moment. _My brothers are triplets and love to let me know it but for some reason after they call me an "only" child some of their important items seam to disappear out of nowhere. My human pretender mode is black hair, light skin, 5'5", but the only difference that came out of the Decepticons is that my eyes are now blue. My brothers are identical triplets with black hair, brown eyes, white skin, tall about 6'2", and (_you expect me to say strong, and brave, right) _strong, but wimpy, their names are Brandon, Jacob, and Dan; all twenty years of age. While their interest was in video game designing mine is animals, _being a pretender that can transform into them; _all four of us live in a four bed, three bath, 2400sqft farm house about 25 miles from the city. They had gotten done with their breakfast and were scouring the living-room for the almost non-existent remote; _you can guess where it went XD,_ after about five minutes and some very unnecessary getting in my way, Brandon and Jacob went upstairs while Dan sat on the couch beside me. He was quiet until commercial, and then in a worried voice asked "what do you dream about? Why do you leave your room at night? Where do you go?" I had been dreaded these questions for years and now I had been caught but there was no way I was telling him the full truth so I said casually

"Let's see… I dream about giant robots from the planet Cybertron living here on earth in a secret base" which wasn't a lie but Dan looked at me in in way that said I was absolutely nuts but didn't say word "I leave my room at night because I love to look at the stars and imagine I'm flying through them" which wasn't a lie either but Dan was starting to look at me in a way that at base meant 'Wheeljack is radioactive again don't go near him' so I answered his last question "I go out back, then go to the front every now and then" I smiled pleasantly at him while he set with his mouth agape then he said

"You really are stranger then I thought… but can't you tell me the truth? I tell you the truth all the time so why can't you return the favor?" I thought a moment then said hopefully

"how about I think about that for a couple hours and you can have the remote" he sighed then reached for the remote I had extended to him only hesitating a little, _he was the youngest of my brothers and almost never got the remote :'( . _I moved from the couch to the stairs and went to my room where I would be able to contact someone from base so I could create an alibi; once settled in my room thinking about who I needed to ask the doorbell rang, I quickly rushed down the stairs and to the door as I always did so in case it was a Decepticon holoform I could give my brothers time to run. It was Jazz in his holoform standing at the door smiling at me, I heard Dan start to get up and call

"Who is it?" I quickly shoved Jazz into the bushes a while whispering for him to be quiet, I closed the door just as Dan came up from behind me and quickly said

"Just some ding-dong-ditchers" I smiled at him then acted as if I suddenly remembered something "oh! I need to take the garbage out!" I slipped out the door and told Jazz to go to the garage; I opened the garage nonchalantly and walked in with the holoformed mech at my heels at that point I turned to him and said "what have I told you all about coming here…. Oh ya! Wait! I know its simple… Don't. Come. To. My. House. While. My. Brothers. Are. Home.… now what do you want?" I almost screeched at him. He hesitated then said with his usual swagger

"I just thought that you would want to know that after you left base one of your brothers were seen snooping in your room" he then disappeared before I could answer obviously knowing that there would be a storm if he stayed any longer. I grabbed the trashcan and took it to the end of the drive way then stomped back into the house and right in front of Dan and growled out

"Why were you snooping in my room!?" he bit his lip, Brandon and Jacob came down and peaked into the room around the corner, none of them had ever seen, or heard me this mad and they had no idea what I could do, so I decided it was time to put a little fear into them for the first time in 5 years. I grabbed the front of Dan's shirt with one hand then with the other put it on his stomach and lifted him to the extent of my arm length, he yelped in surprise along with Brandon and Jacob who gasped in shock; I looked my elevated brother in the eyes and said threateningly "if I learn that you are in my room again without my permission I will hurt you, instead of just your pride!" with that I let him down and headed towards the steps, Brandon and Jacob giving all the space I needed, before I went into my room I heard Jacob laugh saying

"I think…**snort**… we know what…**hack**…what she's been doing…**hehe**… at night" at that point they were both laughing their heads off at their confused brother who was still staring at the stairs. After about an hour I was still in my room when I got a call from Sideswipe on my cell phone '_which I rarely use' _he was calling from the police station, again 'he wanted me to come bail him out, again, _the reason he calls me is because I will not tell the other autobots if it's not too bad_' I then sighed then asked

"What did you do this time?" he hesitated then mumbled

"I might have run"

"Sideswipe!" I yelled quietly "you have to call Prowl for that one. I will not let that one slide"

"But! But!"

"I don't really care, getting taken in for speeding and getting taken in for running are two completely different things, and I cannot get you out this time and not tell the others" then he said

"But I was on my way to a B.A.T.T.L.E." he spelled out then continued talking "when these guys stopped me and Prowl called for backup" his voice was genuine and worried so I changed my mind and got ready to go get him out. I warped to a quiet place near the jail and walked for about two minutes then came to the entrance, I walked in was greeted by all the officers and the one who got Sides can over to me and said

"That was quick, I don't know how you get here so fast but I'm glad you're here I need to tell you what happened with him" I looked at the officer nervously then asked

"Could you release him now?" the officer nodded at the door just as another officer brought Sideswipe through

"Sure. What's the hurry?" he questioned

"I would rather not see him at the moment. I was in the middle of something important at home" I glared at Sideswipe and he quickly looked away from me. The arresting officer uncuffed Sideswipe then motioned for me to come with him, I did and he led me into a room that was empty except for two chairs and a table, I stopped in the door and watched him sit down he looked at me and then said realizing I was nervous

"Don't worry you're not I trouble it's just a quiet place to talk" I relaxed, walked in and sat down on the other chair. He had some papers in front of him that had Sideswipe's name on it, he looked at the top one then said "Sideswipe has been in here so many times that he is going to get in huge trouble if he comes in one more time udder a speeding charge we will have to incarcerate him for quite a long time and I as you know he has a family that can't afford to lose him for that long" I thought a moment then said

"I will talk to him but we've been talking about me staying with him or vice-versa "he wrote something down then asked

"Why do you think he ran this time?"

"Because, he's an idiot" I responded quickly I then said "I really need to get home my brothers will worry" he looked at me with a slightly worried expression then said

"They don't know you're here?" I stop halfway to the door mentally face palming and turned back to him and said casually

"They know I'm here but it usually I don't take this long" I waited for his response and hoped he would believe it; he thought for a minute then nodded accepting my story and I walked out. On the way out I was greeted by several more officers '_by now you can probably tell I go there a lot' _and exited the station where when I was going to my transwarping spot I felt like I was being followed so I ducked into an alley way and hid behind a trash dumpster waiting to see if was paranoid '_which usually I'm not' _or if I was right '_which usually I am' _I only had to wait a couple seconds and someone came into the alley obviously looking for someone or something so I waited till he passed then jumped out from behind my hiding place and said in my perfect Thundercracker voice '_just one of the advantages of being a pretender' _"turn around and I will shoot" he stiffed then said tensely

"I only looking for my sister and was wandering if you knew where she went?" I recognized his voice and this was not good I was the one he was looking for and I had spoken to him in a voice that was not my own. I then said roughly still in my Thundercracker voice

"Sorry you lost your sister but if she's in this part of town she's dead and if you don't go back to your safe part of town you will be to. Now when I leave do not look back and leave this area immediately or else" I quickly back off and turned invisible, he stood stalk still for about a minute then walked quickly out of the alley and strait into the arms of one of the most dangerous gangs in the city.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Now this is the story I've been wanting to do since I started writing fanfiction but I just didn't have it yet. Please help me with sentence structure, grammar, punctuation, or anything else you see that needs fixing and please give me the good and the bad about this story, criticism won't kill me it can only make me try harder. PS. This is the longest chapter I have ever written at 2,623 words.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a list of everything Nightbird can do:

High electric stunning to the point of being able to take out Megatron and all the Decepticons at once and can send electricity through the comlink to the mech on the other end that's annoying her à comes from her hands and forms an energy ball between her wings which she can shoot with great accuracy.

Can transwarp anywhere on earth and others may know it as teleporting.

Can turn invisible.

Can create a force field and only if she has her wings.

Can detach her wing to create a very very sharp sword.

Can transform her fingers into very very sharp prime starscream looking fingers.

Can transform into any vehicle or living thing.

Better hacker than Soundwave.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I transwarped into my room, crouched down to where my fingertips could touch the floor and sent a large volt of electricity through my room which opened secret panels on the walls and floors. In them were weapons of every sort (_I installed them because my subspace was getting to crowded and so I can give my brothers the ability to protect themselves in case of Decepticon or other 'there's a Con weapons side and a regular weapon side')_ I picked up a sword, knife, hand gun, and ammo for my brother in case I needed to give him something and for me I got my Autobot weapons (_I made them myself to be smaller so my brothers could also use them) _ I got a small energon blade, an energon pistol, and a powerful energy pistol (_this was my own personal hand weapon that used the high electric pulses I could produce to create a armor piercing beam, or just scare someone enough to stop them from whatever their doing)_. I started putting them in my subspace and was just about to close everything up when the worst thing happened; Brandon and Dan barged in, Dan with the TV remote and Brandon with a rather large teddy bear O-o.

I currently had my personal weapon pointed at them with small white lightning bolts jumping along and on the gun; they stared at the gun I had pointed at them and backed up looked at my face, drop their "weapons", and ran out of the room; it happened in about 3 seconds. I sighed, subspaced my weapon, then touched the wall and again sent out a good amount of electricity to all the outside doors and windows so that I could explain to my brothers. Half way down the stairs I saw them trying to get out the door, which was locked, I went down to the bottom of the step and stated an obvious question "locked, isn't it?" they froze and turned around quickly looking me up and down to discover I had nothing pointed at them, they relaxed a sight bit then Brandon questioned carefully

"What was that? And why were you pointing it at us?" I motion for them to sit on the couch and they did. I stood in front of them and just as I was going to start talking I got a call on my comlink, it was Sideswipe I growled under my breath and held the one finger wait sign to my two confused brothers; I went to the corner of the kitchen then answered by putting my hand up to my ear and applying pressure that would activate the link, in a voice I knew he would recognize as not the time, mood, or place saying

"make it quick I have a situation that I have to attend to" I spent 10 minutes arguing with him because he did want me to tell Prowl I then had an idea and quickly told him what happened with my brother then said "if you can help me get him back I will not tell Prowl" he agreed and disconnected the link. I turned back to my brothers only to find them at the divider between the kitchen and the living room and from there they could hear everything I said; I was about to tell them something but then changed my mind when I heard Sideswipe pull up, I looked at them and touched the wall sending out enough energy to unlock the door and to open all the secret panels. Their months dropped to the floor looking around then jumped when Side's holoform knocked on the door they jumped again when I yelled for him to come in. His holoform came in looked around and whistled saying

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to create a weapons stock and I believe that not even Ironhide has as many" I turned to my still stunned brothers and said

"Take a few weapons but only the ones on the left side the ones on the right are for a different reason" they nodded and hesitantly walked around the traps in the floor. They picked up one each then turned back to me for an ok only to see that I obviously meant more than one because I had two metal belts in my hand that had places for many different items. I handed them the belts then told them "if I leave your going to follow me and get yourselves in trouble but if you come you can help me get Jacob back from the most deadly gang in the city" at this their mouths dropped then Brandon being the oldest and most protective of all of us said

"How did Jacob get taken?" then he pointed at Sideswipe and asked "who is he and what does he have to do with anything? And why do you have a armory in the house and not have told us about it?" I looked at my eternal clock and realized that we didn't have enough time to stand around and talk so I said with great urgency in my voice

"Ok how about this you put the belts on and fill it with as many weapons as you can and I'll explain on the way to the gang's hideout because we may be too late if we don't go now!" I motioned for Sideswipe to help Brandon place the weapons in the correct spot on the belt while I helped Dan. We were finished in 2 minutes and I started herding them out the door they only complained a little and when we got outside they saw a 500,000$ cherry red Lamborghini setting in the drive way with three doors open Sideswipe standing beside it grinning at their reaction. Sideswipe said happily

"You like? :D get in and we will be off" Brandon got in the back as well as Dan and hooked themselves in, I got in and immediately started telling them what happened to Jacob as Sideswipe "drove" through traffic. After I was done telling them what happened I told them what I was doing out in the first place, I explained for about two minutes while they sat quietly Sideswipe interrupted saying "sorry to interrupt but we're almost there and I was wandering what you were thinking of doing ?" I thought a moment then said

"I don't think there is any way to do this without… you know. But I was thinking that me and my brothers could maybe sneak in through the vents and find him before I call you in to help get him out, I will send the coordinates to you once we find him and I will then tell you which wall is clear" his holoform nodded as we pulled in an alley way a block away from the hideout. Sideswipe opened the doors which startled my brothers and then I said to them "you're going to see a lot of weird things today" I got out along with them and motioned for them to come over to me. I grabbed Brandon's weapons belt then said "this will fell weird but try not to move" then promptly gave a nice little shock he yelped a little bit but I kept him the belt started transforming around his body creating a light weight armor that covered his whole body it was mech shaped and was red with yellow trimming, I did the same for Dan with his being white with orange trimming (_I made the armor to protect them)_ and then said "this will keep you safe from all the bullets that will be flying" I walked towards the back of the alley and they followed. As we walked I told them that if I said to do something that they were do it as soon as I told them to do it and that if they didn't they could end up dead, they stopped looked at each other than Dan said hoarsely and a little alarmed

"Bullets!? How many people are you expecting to be in there!?" I kept walking and they fell in behind me waiting for an answer. We reached the back of the building and I touched the wall mapping out the vent route then turning to my brothers saying

"in answer to your question there are now at the moment about 100 people all armed to the teeth and if you do not wish to help me and Sides save OUR brother then turn back go home and forget this ever happened" I knew they would not turn back because family meant everything to them and I was right when they sigh and motioned for me to go on. We walked for about ten feet and there was a vent exit just at my head which I pried off carefully signaling for my brothers to be quiet because the vent would amplify sound, I climbed in and realized that we would have to go on our knees. That was a problem because their armor was metal so I got back out and whispered to them "I'm going to have to deactivate your armor so you won't make so much noise when we are on our knees" I touched both of their belts and the armor transformed back into a belt then went back into the vent.

I reached my hand out to help Dan up then he turned around and helped Brandon up who in turn put the vent cover back in place. We crawled silently looking though vent cover after vent cover until we close enough to one that we could hear laughing; when I peered down there in the middle of the room was Jacob shaking like a leaf in a chair bound and gagged. I looked over my should and pointed towards the vent but whipped my head around when one of the men said drunkenly

"Why don't we… we dump him in the... the river the old fas… fashion way… concrete shoooooes!" the others cheered at this and started preparing to make it but all were a little wobbly and there were about 20 of them. I decided that I could call Sideswipe after we got in the room because the way these men were there was no way they could react quickly; I did a silent hop over the vent then turned around so I was facing my brothers and to where my feet could drop through first. I gave my brothers a confidant smile then attached a device to the top or the vent which out of it came the end of a rope which I gave to Dan, he looked at it then me then the device after a second nodded his head in understandment. I reached over and grabbed Dan's belt then reached past to Brandon's and before I activated the belts I whispered

"As soon as these activate I'm going down and you will follow immediately using the rope and distract them by moving around a lot while I get Jacob. Side will be in shortly to help get you two out and call the police" I activated the belts then they nodded and then I jumped through the vent cover. I landed in the middle of the room and things went crazy, the men started pulling out their guns and realized that they had used all the ammo; while they were loading their weapons I heard my brothers land behind me. The men had their guns loaded and started firing I moved out of the way and started making my way to my brother as I did I was getting peppered with bullets so I decided to draw their attention by calling sideswipe in. I told him which wall was clear and where we were then continued making my way to my brother, I was getting tired of having to push through so many people to get to him I was just about to transform when Sideswipe came in through the outer wall looked around then smiled deviously. Dan, Brandon, and the drunken men all gawked up at him as I quickly stalked over to Jacob hopping that they would just stand there staring at him until I got Jacob out. But as always it not that simple, one of the less drunk men set off another round of shooting when one of the ones who were too drunk to stand said loudly to the other guy sitting beside him on the wall

"When is that chic going to go down… the Easter bunny has been on her back forever" the less drunk men started shooting at Sideswipe and my brother again. But one was a little more vigilante and also the most dangerous with a machine gun; I was almost to Jacob when I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw the man turn the deadly weapon on Jacob and start to pull the trigger. I pounced for my brother tackling him to the floor but not without him screaming through the gag and bullets peppering my back. Sideswipe turned and kicked at the man which made the slagger duck away and that gave me the chance to transform my fingers into ultra-sharp blades and cut Jacobs binds noticing that he had a bullet hole in his shin and I realized that the only way to get him out was for me to transform; I kept his gag on so hopefully we would not get noticed as much. As soon as he was away from the main scuffle I put the belt on him and said

"This will feel weird but it will keep you safe from any more bullets and when the lights go out it will help you see" without letting him answer I sent a bolt of electricity through the belt. Once it had transformed around him I turned and yelled at Sideswipe "Side! Duck!" he quickly did what I told him and then pulled out my energy pistol aiming and firing at a breaker box on the other side if the room. The lights went out and I transformed getting a bunch of randomly shot bullets in sensitive places like I don't know? My wings maybe! I was hissing as the bullets entered the cracks in my wings as I transformed Sideswipe had stood up and was now looking at me knowing that nobody messed with a seeker's wings if they wanted to live, and that is the most sensitive part on a seeker, femme or not. I heard and saw the door opening and people coming in trying to figure out why everyone was shooting and what they were shooting at, and then I saw someone trying to turn on the light while men were still firing their guns so I decided it was time to finish this.

I started to slowly create an energy ball in-between my wings then said in my most threatening tone if all you don't quit firing those weapons you will get shocked, I pointed at Sideswipe and made a call sign which meant 'call the police' the gun fire stopped and everyone was quiet. I dispersed the energy ball harmlessly and signaled Sideswipe to grab Brandon and Dan while I got Jacob, they tried to move away but they couldn't move fast enough to get away. Sideswipe picked them up gently and I did the same with Jacob, being careful of his leg, I nodded at Sideswipe and he exited but before I left I moved to the wall and put my hand on it sending an electric pulse that made all the people their go unconscious and turn the lights back on. Sideswipe was waiting for me in the alley; he was transformed and had Brandon and Dan standing beside him by using his holoform to hold their arms. Jacobs shin was obviously hurting more by the second and I needed to untransform Dan and Brandon so I put Jacob down do he was leaning against Sideswipe's left back tire. I transformed into my human pretender mode and walked over to my two uninjured brothers. They all stayed quiet as I transformed their belts into belts and took them off; all of them knew that a gunshot on the shin was very serious and that he could bleed out if medical attention wasn't gotten soon. I then said to Sideswipe

"I will take Jacob to Ratchet in my emergency medical evacuation jet alt mode. Once I transform and take off you head back to base and explain to them what they just saw and what they will see then they get to there" Sideswipe nodded and made his holoform disappear then opened his door for Dan and Brandon to get in, my brothers then got in without a word.

Before I got to base I called ahead to Ratchet telling him to get the medbay ready for a human. He immediately went off obviously not very happy about the little change in his plans. After about 5 minutes I disconnected him and turned my attention to my injured brother. He was hissing in pain and getting weak; I called Ratchet back and before he could say anything I said

"Before you say anything how can I patch a human shin and what pain meds should give him?" Ratchet quickly answered telling me how to do it and what to use. He disconnected and I activated my holoform (holoforms are so cybertronians can see things from a human perspective but still be able to do what they need like for me flying) going to Jacob and deactivating his protective armor. The wound was bad instead of the bullet going in and staying like I originally thought it had, it had gone all the way through his bone, and muscle. With the armor gone his leg started bleeding again so I immediately grabbed a wrap from my subspace (which while I was in this mode my subspace was a cabinet). I also grabbed some medication that I had made in case of this type of situation. Placed the items I picked up on the gurney he sitting on then quickly turned around to grab a glass of water so he could take the pill. When I turned back around the bleeding was getting worst and he looked on the edge of screaming. I put the glass down beside him and then said in the most calming voice I could muster

"if you take this" I held the pill out to him "it will make the pain stop enough so I can temporarily patch you up until a real doctor can look at you" he nodded stiffly took the offered pill and water then took it. Not 30 seconds later his face didn't look so pale and he was finally looking around at his surroundings then looking eyes with me then looking at his leg. I got the bandages and started wrapping it swiftly, when I was done he examined the dressings then asked incredibly

"Were did you learn to do this?" he looked up at me mouth agape. I answered causally with my back turned away from him

"A medic named Ratchet; he's the one I'm bringing you to" I then turned towards him with a needle totaling about as big as my holoform's hand stretched finger-tip to finger-tip full of red liquid. His face immediately dropped like a bolder in the open ocean and was as white as a sheet. He then pointed at it in horror and squeaked out

"No… uh ah… not happening… no way". I looked at the needle then with full sincerity said

"This is nothing compared to what I usually get" he looked at me like I was nuts then asked

"What is the stuff in it?" I walked closer to him and readied the injection saying

"Your blood type. You lost a lot of blood" he gulped then closed his eyes waiting for the shot. After about a minute of waiting he said

"Well what are you waiting for? Do it already." I smiled then said

"I did it as soon as you closed your eyes so stop being such a sparkling" he looked at me quizzically so I gave him a brief explanation "basically it means 'stop being such a baby' you'll hear it a lot when we get to where were going but only after we get settled in. I suspect, as per usual, Ratchet will go into medic mode and will not let you leave until he thinks it's time or until Optimus tells him to let you go" he looked at his arm, saw the puncture mark and shook his head. I sighed then said "let me tell you what we you will see in about a half an hour" he looked at me not quite understanding why he would need an explanation to anything if I was only taking him to a hospital. A T.V. came out from the side of the wall and turned on all by its-self he jumped but settled back in quickly. He was about to ask a question but stopped when the screen showed a pristine field with one odd feature carved onto one of the trees, a small autobot symbol.

We were half way to base when I sensed oncoming air traffic, and it was not friendly traffic either. I quickly distended the T.V. and had my holoform clip Jacob in without much arguing, he seemed to sense that something was very wrong by the way I was moving so quickly to get him strapped in. My holoform disappeared so I could concentrate completely on getting away. The Decepticon came into view, it was starscream, and he was on the prowl for a good fight with an Autobot either that or he was hiding from Megatron again after another failed attempt at killing his leader to become leader. I turned invisible hopping he hadn't saw me but that was not the case. He stopped and transformed yelling

"Come out Autobot femmeling I know your there and I know that you wouldn't dare leave an innocent human to die. Would you?." I stopped suddenly making me glad I had strapped Jacob in. I was still invisible and started to quietly glide in towards the dangerous second, checking to see if his threats were true. When I got close enough I did see a shaking human in his hand and realized that I recognized the human, his name was Ethan he lived at base and only left when he would go to a nearby school. I stopped thinking about what to do I knew that Jacob's dressings would not hold up to long and that he really needed to see Ratchet, but also that I couldn't leave Ethan because either he would be killed or Megatron would get him and create havoc. I decided to try a tricky maneuver but if done wrong could cause more damage to Ethen than the creep holding him. I would rush Screamer still invisible and ram him in the gut with my wing and hopefully that would force him to let go of Ethan so I could get him and Starscream would leave with his tail between his legs. I performed the maneuver and it went perfectly Scream let go and I caught Ethan on my wing providing him with a rope which he tied sound his waist and held on as hard as he could. When we got far enough away from wacky Decepticon I slowed down and used my holoform to throw him into the open side door. He landed on his feet and I closed the door behind him, moving my holoform into my interior I said to him

"You sit in this chair" I pulled out a chair from my subspace then continued "we are about 5 minutes from base and I need to concentrate on making sure there are no Decepticons watching so I need absolute silence from both of you". I then had my holoform disappear and everything was quiet as I flew over the base several times then went to land.

I landed then said to the two shaken-up boys inside "Ethan you take Jacob out so I can transform" Ethan nodded and wheel my brother out through the back. Once they were out I transformed and stretched, shaking out the stiffness then looked down at them and seeing what I expected, Ethan looking at Jacob and Jacob staring at me like I grew an extra head. I transformer into my human pretender mode then looked at Jacob again only to find the most priceless look on his face, Ethan noticed it to, we looked at each other then burst out laughing trying not to die. Jacob then started trying to undo the straps that held him on the gurney which made the both of us stop laughing and I put my hand on the last strap stopping him. He looked at me a little annoyed but then hung his head in understanding when I said "If you get off this bed and step on that leg" I pointed at his injured leg "the pain killer will go away like this" I snapped my fingers for emphasis. I then walked over to the tree, transformed and stepped on a hidden button that could only pressed by those who knew about it. The entire field started going down in to a bare room about the size of a baseball stadium. Once all the way down I moved into the middle with Ethan and my startled brother and half of the platform raised quickly. Ethan grabbed Jacob's bed and pushed it to the half that had risen, as soon as they were over I moved to the same side and the other half raised. Once it had locked a whole bunch of weapons of every sort came out and was pointed at all three of us. I sighed and looked at Ethan then at the same time we said

""Redalert!"" I then looked at a camera and said sweetly

"Do you remember what happened last time Ratchet learned that Sideswipe had one of his victims late?" there was nothing for a couple seconds then the weapons went down and I said "ah. That's what I thought". I picked up Jacob's bed with him on it and walked through a door that was open; Ethan followed me then turned down the hall towards the rec. room.

When I got to Ratchet he wasn't very happy when I got there but when he saw Jacob's leg dressings he went, as I predicted, into medic mode. Jacob was real nervous especially when we started speaking in rapid cybertronian. The old medic was trying to understand why I would do anything without talking to one of them and why I would ask Sideswipe instead of a more mature mech. The conversation ended and I went to the corner of the room where my brother could still see me but so I wasn't in Ratchet's way. Ratchet activated his holoform which looked like a healthy 60 year old man, with blue eyes, red hair, white skin, and had a clean shaven face with scars both new and old. He undid Jacob's temporary wrapping so he could see the damage. He looked up at me and said in Cybertronian [all speaking around Jacob will be Cybertronian unless it's obviousthat he is the one being spoken to] so as not to scare the patient

"And he is still alive? Or at the least not unconscious?" I shrugged my shoulders and got an energon cube from my subspace. As I was drinking Ratchet said "it would be easier for me and less painful for him if I amputated" I spit out the mouth full I had in my mouth at the time and chokingly said

"What?! No! You take his leg I take yours!" He gave me a glare that would make most mechs walk out of the room but instead of looking away I gave him a glare of my own. We stared at each other for a few seconds then broke off at the same time so Ratchet could treat Jacob's leg. It didn't take long for Ratchet to be done and once he was his holoform disappeared and he started to clean up. I walked over to Jacob and presented to him a strip of metal he looked up at me questionably so I said to him "put this just below your knee and it will make you able to walk without putting weight on your shin"

"ohhh" he said then hesitantly took the metal and put it around his leg under the knee. As soon as the two ends touched they created an artificial leg that once fully formed it looked just like his other leg except for it was about an inch bigger and ¾ inches longer. Jacob looked it over and Ratchet looked from it to me to which I responded

"Yes I did make it and no I did not have any of Wheeljack's 'help'… and I might have used some of your things to make it" before Ratchet could do or say anything I grabbed Jacob and ran out the doors.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

longest chapter I have ever done in my life so there will be mistakes and if you see one please tell me


	3. Chapter 3

I had ran back from the medbay into the hall leading to the rec. room; then stopped halfway and set Jacob down gently so he could get balanced on his leg support. He looked a little shaken but non to worst for the wear. The teen balanced carefully apparently trying decide if the aid was going to cause his leg to hurt and tested it by hopping on it then nodded his head in approval. I transformed into my human pretender mode which made Jacob jump. I smiled at him making him annoyed because he knew that I did it on purpose. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same to me then I said "when we go into the rec. room Brandon and Dan will be there but also other Autobots including two very annoying red and yellow twins. They love pranks so when we get to the door I want you to stay the frag back while I de-prank the door" he nodded his head thinking. Just before we got to door I stopped then said "wait right here" but before I could do anything Jacob questioned

"Is one of the 'annoying twins' the one that helped rescue me?" I answered shortly

"Yes" I then transformed and stalked carefully towards the sliding door, wings perked forward, I stilled myself, then tapped the door and quickly warped to just behind my brother. Jacob jumped when I warped behind him and jumped again when from above the door and secret trap in the celling released and think pink permanent ink spilled out onto the floor. I then made my brother jump again by exclaiming "yes! Me: one hundred! Slaggers: hmmm… one!" he looked at me not sure how he should respond to that. I then walked over the now dry ink into the rec. room and looked at the twins; they looked like they were pouting knowing that in all the time I'd been there they had never got me, except for once. This time they were obviously not aiming for me but someone else and I had ruined their trap and their prank. I motioned for Jacob to come; Ethan, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz were all in the rec. room watching the theater sized T.V. but at the moment the twins were looking at me; Jazz and Ethan were looking at the hot pink mess behind me then looked at the terror twins . Jacob walked gingerly around the mess and entered the room seeing if he would be accepted but immediately relaxed when he saw Brandon and Dan. They quickly walked towards each other, greeted, and moved to the corner of the room all eyeing the three Autobots, Ethan, and me. I turned to Jazz and pointed at him saying

"Jazz! You watch them while I go a talk with higher officers… I think I just might be in trouble" I hung my head at the last statement and walked out but then remembered something. I stuck my head back around the corner and said to the lambo twins in Cybertronian "oh! Sider, Sunshine, if this mess" I pointed at their attempted prank then continued "isn't cleaned up by the time I get back and/or my brothers have anything that even resembles a prank on them you both will end up in Hatchet's medbay" I gave then a pleasant smile and let the door close behind me. I then started walking towards Prowl's brig but stopped dead in my tracks and smirked. I touched the wall quickly hacking Red's security system, hearing and seeing Sideswipe say

"Oh! Wow! First time she's ever been I trouble... maybe I should blackmail Red into letting me hear or even better see the footage" he started saying something else but was cut off by Ethan who said

"Nightbird's going to know what you said and she's going to shock you". I figured that this would be the perfect time to do just that so I put my hand on the wall and gave a nice large electric shock still hearing what was going on I heard Sideswipe yelp in pain and the others, except my brothers who jumped, laughing. I warped into the brig and Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet were there; they didn't seem to upset but there was an air of slight disappointment and question. The first one to speak was Optimus but I'm not going into detail basically they asked questions I answered them and I told them that Sideswipe had no choice but not the reason. It ended where they decided that what I did was correct and that bringing all my brothers instead of just one was defiantly a good idea. As I walked back to the rec. room I passed Ethan on his way to the mess hall were Cybertronian and human alike could get something to eat. Ethan was giggling as he walked so I put my foot in front of him and asked

"What's so funny?" he looked at me and tried to talk but he couldn't get anything out without laughing his head off. He got himself composed then said

"Sides and Sunny got into a 'yo mama' competition and your brother, Dan, made the mother of all 'ya mama' jokes so much so that… **he he**… the twins both glitched" he then started laughing again so I warped into the rec. room and I did indeed find the terror twins glitched on the floor with Jazz doing nothing but laughing. When Jazz saw me he tried to compose himself but ended going into another laughing fit and all three of my brothers were laughing uncontrollably. Ratchet came in soon after he, himself had run into Ethan and saw the twins, he smiled then said

"This is one time were glitching is a good thing" he then grabbed Sideswipe's foot and Sunstreaker's hand and dragged them out. After the twins were dragged out of the room I said

"I'm going to get that conversation sometime and actually listen to the twins being beat at their own game for once… maybe I'll watch it to" then I sat down on the couch specially made for Cybertronians and all but stole the T.V. remote from Jazz (it wasn't that hard since he was still dying from laughter). I told him to shush, which he did… barely, then switched the channel to shark week which made all three groan, all very tired of the show. My brothers looked at Jazz a little surprised at the fact that a robot could get tired of something too then shrugged and went back to their conversation. I then switched the television back to whatever it was on before and transformed into my pretender mode. I then called my brothers over ordering

"Brandon! Jacob! Dan! Come here now!" they jumped but came quickly and surrounded me waiting nervously to see what I had to say. I thought for a minute then said to them "was there something going to happen at home today? Because I keep thinking I'm missing something and IT was important." They looked at each other for a couple seconds then Jacob gasped and mumbled, face-palming,

"Ooh… Tucker and Taylor are supposed to come and spend a couple days with us while there in town." The rest of us groaned at the mention of Taylor's name; she was the 16 year old daughter of our cousin Tucker which made her our 1st cousin. We all love Tucker but his daughter is a whole other matter altogether none of us really liked her because she is a brat and the cloths they can make anyone go blind just by looking at them for too long, you may never ever get your sight back again. I noticed just then that Jazz was paying rapped attention to us so I gave him a stern glare which he turned away from quickly re-immersing himself back on the T.V. (I always win when it comes to telling someone what to do by way of eye contact I can go toe to toe which Ratchet when he's mad and about 52% of the time I win).

"When are they coming?" I asked and Brandon replied

"Six o' clock" I checked the clock on the wall (I could have checked my internal clock but it was just natural when with my brothers) and saw that it was already 3:10 and realized that if we didn't leave in five minutes we wouldn't get back home in time to tidy up until nearly 5:30. I then transformed into my grounder femme mode (same basically the same as seeker mode except grounder femmes are shorter, don't have wings, and defendantly can't fly) then looked down at my brothers and said

"Follow me we have to accommodate our guests and hide our favorite things!" they quickly nodded their heads and followed me out. As we were walking down the halls towards the exit I commed Optimus and said "I and my brothers have guests for the next couple days and we have to go nowoowww!… that hurt…" I disconnected Optimus then started rubbing my shoulders. Evidently Jazz heard my cry of pain because poked his head out of the rec. room and asked worriedly

"What happened?" I rolled my shoulders but stopped quickly, hissing and grinding my teeth then I said

"Jazz you need to drive my brothers to the house so they can ready ourselves for guests" he came to me and smiled, cheekily replying

"But! You said I couldn't go there if your brothers are home" I laughed unimpressively then gave him a small shock that told him that I was not amused. He yelped then gave me the kicked puppy but smiled and started walking away motioning for my brothers to come. They looked at me and I waved them stiffly towards the waiting Jazz saying to them

"I will catch up quickly and/or be there before you so go with Jazz and clean the house up while I visit the local grump bucket" they hesitantly walked away looking over their shoulders as they went. I turned on my heel and headed towards Hatchet's medbay already feeling sorry for making him mad. I knocked on the large, metallic, imposing silver sliding door that lead to what Sunstreaker and Sideswipe called 'the torture chamber' I had never seen it that way before now but at the moment I was seeing it that way.

I ran out of Hatchet's medbay once he was done sure that I was forever traumatized and not really quite sure how the twins could continue pranking The Hatchet. Ratchet had found a barrage of bullets in my wings and just about every other place that moved when I transformed in the warehouse trying to get Jacob out. He removed them a little rougher then I was sure was needed. Altogether he found more than one hundred bullets in me and determined the obvious as that they were why I was in pain… o-O. Once I was out and away from Hatchet's medbay I called Optimus and explain on fuller detail as to why I called him in the first place and what happened when I ended the call expectantly. When I was done talking to Optimus I transformed into my pretender mode then warped into my room and found Dan setting on my bed waiting for me. Before I could say anything he said

"We got everything done except for one thing" he then walked out and I followed. He led me down to the living room and I saw the problem immediately, I had left the trap doors for the weapons open. I touched my pointer finger to the wall and all the doors slide shut not leaving any traces of there ever being anything that opened there. I warped back to my room then back to the living room making all three of my bothers jump about ten feet in air then glare at me, I chirped at them then warped back into my room and started hiding things in my subspace. I finished just as I heard my cousin's car drive into the driveway and the engine turn off. I quickly warped back to the living room and did a quick double check to make sure everything was in order, the doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

I was absolutely done with Taylor the tall, light skinned, brown eyed, brunette was being annoying as usual. I was the only one having to deal with her because my brothers found a reason to talk with our cousin about anything they could think of even if it was a boring subject. I was glad I put everything I had that was of value into my subspace because Taylor was prone to take what she wanted whenever she wanted and never gave it back. She was at the moment setting everything she had brought up which meant my room turned into a pink and frilly palace… Gag City! I hate pink except for a few color combinations. I never ware pink and the one time I did was a prank by the twins but that was one time and at the moment they are still lucky to be alive. So far Taylor had taken several things; I had learned to leave at least a few things out for her because of nagging about having nothing good so I leave the items were unimportant to me and things I no longer needed. I then said to her trying to be charming

"I need to go get a few things from downstairs I will be right back" as I left the room I smiled closing the door behind me. I touched the wall and directed some electricity towards all the things I left out for her to take; it's amazing what the twins can teach you without even knowing it your being taught. She screamed so I waited for a few seconds then rushed back into my room to find that my trap worked perfectly and 'poor' Taylor (you can tell that I am truly feeling sorry for Taylor… Not!) She and my entire room were covered in black. My brothers and Cousin Tucker came running upstairs to see what had happened all of their moths dropped at the sight of the all black room and the all black Taylor who was standing in the middle of the room. She was stalk still eyes darting around the room in shock then after about 5 seconds she started freaking out. She had a short fit then turned to me pointing an accusing finger and screeched

"You!... You Did This!" I raised my hands in mock innocence. Tucker was attempting to get to his daughter without getting the black damp paint all over his socks. He gave me quizzical glances all at the same time trying to figure out how this could have happened.

It had taken her until ten o' clock to get cleaned up and go to bed so I decided that I would stay at home tonight. I called Prowl and told him that I would not be coming to base. I then went to the bathroom to drink a little energon then went to bed. The next morning I awoke to Taylor quietly digging under my bed, I was about to say something but she then came out from underneath with an item that she knew never ever to touch if she valued her life. The item was a picture of me, my brothers, and our late mother and father. In the picture there were little kids, us, having picnic all smiling and happy. Our parents were killed by a drunk driver only a year and a half ago. It was obvious that she had not expected me to wake up at that moment and froze seeing my eyes examine the picture then look her in the eyes; she started to run. Taylor ran out of the open door slamming it behind her, down to the living room going behind the couch and crouching behind it. I ran after her but when I came to the living room and growled at the four men in the room

"Where is Taylor?" my voice shock with rage, Jacob stood up and walked carefully over to me asking

"Why are you looking for her?" but it was too late I had seen my quarry. I roared out her name and she bolted taking off for the back door. At this point my brothers and Cousin Tucker grabbed me and were trying not to let me go after her. Jacob said to me through gritted teeth

"Stop! Just cool down before you go and do something you may regret!" I then stopped and turned to him saying

"you have a picture Dan has a picture and Brandon has a picture each one being different and she has got the one that has us at my first memory with mom and dad. If you try to stop me there will be carnage" all three of my brothers let me go quickly and pulled Tucker away to let me go and deal with Taylor as I saw fit. I ran out the back door with my brothers trying to get Tucker to sit back down and saw the most horrific sight I'd ever seen, even after the one time I went with the Autobots and saw a Decepticon battle. She had pre-dug a hole in the corner of the yard so as to bury my precious photo and was trying to hide as close to the shed as she could. I ran over to Taylor and found her hiding the picture behind her back but before I could do or say anything she brought it out in front of her and said threateningly

"Came any closer and I'll destroy it". I backed up then growled

"You do anything to that picture and you will pay dearly" at this point I was going blind with rage and was not in the mood for games. I then snarled "You have 5 seconds before I snap" at that she smiled and said

"And this will teach you not to ruin all the things I bring with me and not to mess with someone older and smarter than you" she then dropped the image, facedown, to the ground and stomped on it grinding it into the ground. I saw no-more, all I knew was that she was going to die and finally did what I had tried so hard not to do every year she came. I transformed into my main mode, which was seeker, my usual bright blue optics turned blood red, with wings arched up into a V, my mouth and nose was covered with a mask. The mask was a surprise even to me but at the moment I didn't care all I knew was that she was ruining my picture and that if she didn't get off of it I would make her get off. She still hadn't noticed anything different until I hissed

"Get off the photo and you will not get hurt" she looked at my leg where my head had been only seconds ago then looked up at my face locking eyes. Taylor quickly stepped off the photograph and cowered in the corner between the fence and shed shaking in fear. I picked up the priceless picture delicately trying my best to clean it off. I put it in my subspace then reached for my older cousin but turned away quickly from Taylor when she imitated an earsplitting scream. My brothers and cousin were looking at me. All three of my brothers gasped when they saw my optics had gone from my normal gentile, blue, to murderous, blood red. Once Taylor had stopped screaming I turned back to her, angled my wings her way and created a ball of electricity between them. Just as I shot it her way Taylor was grabbed from behind and removed from the danger zone. I looked around and couldn't find, but then saw two imprints on the ground that where shifting as if the imprints were being stood in. Just as I was about to tackle the invisible Mirage I finally heard my brothers yelling at me. My optics quickly turned back to blue as I realized what I had and almost done, transformed, sat on the grass, when pulled out my picture and tried to clean it as well as I could. I didn't look up when Mirage appeared and set the shaken Taylor down. Taylor ran to her father who kept eyeing me waiting to see if I'd attack his daughter again while she cried into his shoulder. I got up and walked inside, past my brothers, and to the sink where I set the photo graph on the counter beside it. I then ran a cloth in the water, rang it out, then started gently dabbing the picture trying not to smudge it.

The picture was ruined and there was no way to save it; when Taylor had twisted her foot on it the moist earth and sharp rigid pebbles had both smudged and scraped it to the point of no return. Everyone was in living room whispering but I didn't care as I crumbled on the floor in tears. Brandon, Jacob, and Dan quickly rushed over to find what had made me so upset and tears also started rolling down their faces as they to found the happy picture and happy family on the front mutilated, never to be salvaged. Tucker stared at us of all of 2 seconds before yelling at his daughter gesturing towards the four of us and punishing her by taking away her makeup for the rest of the visit and 2 weeks after they got home.

For the next few hours both Taylor and her father avoided me. Taylor had to avoid all of my brothers because of the death glares they were also giving her, Tucker was able to talk with all of us apologizing for her behavior. I went out to talk to Mirage once or twice trying to figure out if we should bring them to base or if we should just leave 'em guessing. We'd contacted Optimus, Mirage told him what he saw and I told him what had happened and what I could remember. I didn't really remember much except for that Taylor stole my picture and had probably planned to bury it in the back yard and the fact that I almost shot her with a very high wattage volt; I also told him that the image was now ruined and that it was unsalvageable. Optimus understood completely why I got so mad and agreed that if he was in my position that he probably would have done something similar, it made me feel a little better knowing that I wasn't going to be in trouble for this and that it was an expected response. Optimus also said that it would be a good idea to bring my cousins to base.

Mirage was waiting out in the front drive when I went inside and told Tucker to get Taylor and himself into the waiting car outside. I and my brothers followed them out and waited for them to get in before I transformed into a black with white pin stripped hummer and let my brothers in. We saw both cousin and 1st cousin jump as Mirage said "Welcome and enjoy the ride" then made his holoform appear at the steering wheel. As we drove down an empty road I chuckled slightly and before my brothers could ask what I was so happy about I yelled to Mirage

"Random Brake Check!" I then did as I said and did a 'random brake check' braking suddenly making Mirage brake and stop about a half –an-inch away from bumping into me. I took great satisfaction from the scream I heard from Taylor and my brothers especially from Taylor. Who knew that Mirage would have a small panic attack and start yelling out gibberish trying to calm himself. I sped forward then kept my speed constant at 45MPH waiting for Mirage to catch up and once he did I increased my speed to 55.

When we got to base I opened my doors, my brothers got out then transformed and waited for Mirage to do the same. Once he was stopped he opened his doors quickly and all but threw Taylor out while letting her father get out on his own, he then transformed and stormed into the main part of base heading for his quarters obviously annoyed by Taylor and my 'concern for how well his brakes worked'. As we walked I transformed into my taller seeker mode which was my favorite and lead my family to Optimus's main work area. Taylor was walking very close to her father who in-turn was walking very close to my brothers. It turned out to be a good idea because every Autobot we walked by were giving them or more specifically Taylor glares that could roast a cow. My brothers had also begun walking closer to me because our cousins were walking close to them and figured out pretty quickly that none of the Autobots liked Taylor all that much at the moment. We arrived then stuck my head in the door, Optimus looked up at me and said

"I would like to speak with your cousins first" I nodded my head then turned to Tucker and said

"Optimus Prime would like to speak with you your daughter first… and remember he doesn't bite" they hesitantly went around me and walked into his work space. Once they were past the door I followed them in and put them on the desk, then left letting the door close behind me. I slide down the wall, pulled my knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around my legs and place my chin on my knees. I was thinking trying to remember what was happening the day my photo was taken. I closed my optics remembering the day, it was my 5th birthday and we had gone to a mountain lake for some family swimming, we had brought our own cake and others stuff and had been there for 5 hours, swimming, eating, and playing. We even played sharks and minnows whilst swimming then at the end went home happy and tired. When we had gotten home I was already half asleep, then dad lifted me from the back seat, carried me into the house and up to bed where he tucked me in and told me good night, I think I heard mom come but I was asleep by that time and knew no more until the next morning.

I remembered the day I got the call from the police that our parents had been hit by a drunk driver and died, I was alone while my brothers were showing a video game company a new game they made. I tried to remain calm while I called my brothers but broke down just after I told them that our parent were hit by a drunk driver and heard whichever brother I had called tell the company that they had to come get me and go to the hospital because our parents were killed. I heard the employees gasp and employer offer them a free ride to the hospital but then my brother hung-up. At the hospital I was told that I was too young see the bodies and that I didn't want to see them. I was glad I didn't because my brothers came out faces white as sheets on the verge of tears, we all cried for days upon weeks. I went to the base as often as I could where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were pulling extra pranks trying to get me which was distracting me well. Since the twin's pranks were helping me so well I decide to try a few on my brothers which ended up in a sibling pranking war which in turn ended with all of us laughing.

I jerked at the felling of someone touching my leg then smiling at Dan when I saw it was him, he looked worried about my silence. Before I could say anything Optimus called for me so I got up and entered his office I gave Taylor a quick glare then waited for Optimus to say something. Optimus sighed then said to me

"I need to speak to you privately" I removed my cousins from his desk then closed the door once they were out. Optimus looked at me and asked worriedly

"Are you alright… I know that picture meant a lot to you" I nodded my head blocking my emotions until a later time. The Prime wasn't fooled; he saw the newly restored deeply set grief on my face and sighed. Optimus said

"I have decided that your 1st cousin needs a punishment but I cannot do anything without her father's permission would you please bring him in" I got up and when to retrieve Tucker, brought him in alone then left. When I stepped out into the hall, Taylor was incredibly close to the wall, nervous about all the glares she was getting from any and all mechs that walked by… it's surprising how many can walk by in just a couple seconds. A few minutes later I said to my brothers

"Why don't you three go down to the rec. room and relax, I'm sure you know the way" after they left Optimus called for both me and Taylor, we went in. I was glad to see Tucker so relaxed with Optimus by letting himself have his back turned to the large mech. Optimus locked eyes with both of us then said, mainly to Taylor

"we have come to the conclusion that what you have done" he nodded Taylor's direction "deserves a punishment and usually I leave punishing to my law enforcement officer, Prowl, but this time I will make an exception and let Nightbird execute your punishment which I will give". Once my cousins were out Optimus gave me instructions along with some rules; the rules were: no letting Taylor have any physical injuries, blah blah blah blah about ten rules were issued and I already knew them but a reminder now and then can never hurt.

"You call this fast… I've seen faster from a donkey… while it was acting stubborn" Taylor said to me from my fighter jet cockpit, I responded

"there are speed rules in the air just like the road once I get to a specific height I can go as fast as I want" before she could say anything I reached that specific height and took off creating a sonic boom. She screamed as I went faster and faster. I then came to a sudden stop hovering in midair I then quickly opened my cockpit and promptly turned upside-down and threw her out. I transformed and dropped along with her, only I was in a controlled drop while she was not controlled. I let her fall for about 30 seconds then disappeared making her think I was gone and that I had left her for dead. I transformed again and caught her in my cockpit before reappearing so she could calm down. Taylor was hyperventilating for a couple minutes, but when she started calming down I dumped her again. I transformed and dropped with her again this time gliding into a cloud again making her think I had left her. I let her drop for a little longer this time then warped underneath her and caught her in my hands. She held on for dear life repeating over and over again 'thank you!' and 'I'm sorry'. I was about to tell her something but stopped and shushed her, something wasn't right and I thought I knew what. I went invisible just in time for several Decepticons seekers or more specifically Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker to come barreling pass about 25 feet away. I guessed that they were probably training so they could out maneuver me (none of the Decepticons have ever been able to out maneuver and/or out race me). They were doing aerial tricks of all sorts but they were coming closer. I looked down at Taylor not wanting to transwarp because that would make her throw up… on me. But I really needed to get her out of the area so I decided to go ahead and warp, but I would warp into an area of base that had a trash can. I warped into the kitchen area and placed Taylor down on the floor next to a can then warped quickly into Optimus's work area. I told him about the Decepticons and reminded him that Screamer's training sessions usually ended with an attack somewhere close-by. I went to leave but was stopped when he asked

"Can you interrupt their training, we really can't deal with them right now" I narrowed my optics at him then asked

"What did Wheeljack do this time?"

"If you can stop Starscream then I'll tell you" I looked at Optimus like he was just a little bit crazy. He never really lets me interact with the Decepticreeps and all the Autobots keep saying that I am too young; although there might have been a few times I messed with this seeker group without anyone knowing about it.

I nodded me head then warped back to where the training session was taking place. I made sure they saw me, transformed and flew quickly away from them. They came after me shooting as fast as they could, hopping to score a shot. It soon became a competition me pulling off a hard trick and them trying to repeat it all while still trying to shot me. It was taking longer than usual to get them to go back to their underwater base and I was getting tired but I also realized that the little bit of energon I had the night before really was all I'd had. I decided that the Autobots were going to have to deal with the seekers and that I didn't care if Optimus wouldn't tell me what was going on I would find out myself sooner or later.

I dodged one more round of gunfire and tried to warp back to base only to find that I couldn't, I was too low on energy. It was a weird felling not being able to warp at will and I also noticed that I was slowing down. I transformed and tried my subspace only to, for the first time find out that when low on energy subspaces don't work. The Decepticons were closing in so I tried to turn invisible but that didn't work either. I called ratchet in a panic explaining very quickly while dodging pop shots from the cold-sparked mechs. Ratchet was asking me questions which were very distracting and the shots were coming closer and closer I tried my force-field and I tried my electricity to counteract the shots but nothing worked. Ratchet was trying to give me ideas but the only thing that worked was that my wings still moved (when a seeker flys they have to 'lock' their wings in one position and if they 'unlock' them the seeker drops like a stone or if they get into the right position their wings act like a flight suit). Ratchet told me to get close to a road were the Autobots would be able to meet me and help with the Decepticons. I unlocked my wings and dropped just as a shot went right above my head. The Decepticon Skywarp warped in front of me about ten Cybertronic feet away and fired two shots; they hit me one on my left wing and one on my right wing. He then warped directly above me and shot me on the back making my fall faster and flipped over unable to right myself. I was heading for the ground at a sped that if I didn't land right would either hurt me really bad or even kill me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Please tell me if there is anything that needs changing

Longest chapter ever at 6,084 words XD


End file.
